objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mug
Mug is an OC made by Young Little Unicorn. Personality Mug is just like Match and Pencil, but nicer and hates dirty thinks making her a Neat Freak. She also hates the smell of Trash Can and wishes him gone most of the time. On the other hand, Mug could be friendly and sweet towards her friends. But mean and ruthless to her enemies. Mug is shown to be reckless and useless at times, due to not having arms and coming up with an excuse to not do the challenge either it is dirty or too lazy to do it. Coverage No coverage for this character yet Fanfics If this character appeared in your fanfic, please feel free to put any details about him/her. But do not edit the coverage section. Relationships Cup They are known to be best friends and loves to stick together forever, eventually things always gets in the way when they are doing things together, making an arguement between them both very frequently. Though, most of the time, Mug and Cup are both passive to each other and cares a lot about each other and even can't stay away from each other Door Mug rarely interacts with Door. Though whenever they do, she either hurt and/or kill him accidentally. But if nothing happens, she usually helps Door through obstacles due to Door not having any limbs. Smiley Face Mug doesn't like Smiley Face, but Smiley Face likes her and in fact everybody. Mug doesn't seem interested and mildly dislike him. Though, if someone she hates hurts Smiley Face's feelings, she doesn't care about her mild dislike to Smiley Face, but instead defend him and make her enemy upset. Trash Can Her worst enemy since he stinks, whenever they interact she is either afraid or angry of him. Due to this, Trash Can tries to stay near her so that she could get irritated of him. Gumball Mug and Gumball aren't the bestest of friends. Gumball is always saying 'it's okay' or 'sorry' making Mug annoyed, but she doesn't have anything against Gumball. Mug also doesn't really care for Gumball, since Gumball is always apologizing and forgiving other people. Overall, Mug and Gumball are neutral and doesn't hate one another, instead both are civils when nothing happens as of a sudden. Cotton Candy Since Cotton Candy kept defending Gumball when bad things happen to her, Cotton Candy herself thinks that she's like Gumball's sister. As Mug gets annoyed of Gumball apologizing for her mistakes, Cotton Candy glares at Mug. Race Car Mug hates Race Car. They both are horrible enemies and dislike each other widely. They both tried to kill each other several times but never worked, due to both being very agile and alert and aware of what one another is doing. Race Car is just like Snowball trying to kill Mug who's just like Match. Match and Snowball also doesn't get along in BFDI, which is just like Race Car and Mug not getting along. Bottle Since Bottle is usually nice and helps everyone, Bottle never helps Mug though due to thinking Mug doesn't need her help. Mug has boasted many times that has irritated Bottle several times and sometimes Mug and Cup talks too much, making Bottle kill herself. Piano Since Piano loves to eat and is fat. Mug just wants to kill him and/or eliminate him off the show and begged for Piano to leave. Frying Pan They never interacted, but Mug mildly dislikes him for no apparent reason. Calculator Calculator acts like a nerd around everyone, but actually mess things up whenever tries to help one another. Mug doesn't trust Calculator doing challenges (especially athletic ones). Mug's slight hatred to Calculator has made Calculator mildly dislike her too. Money They never interacted, but Mug mildly dislikes her for no apparent reason. Tennis Racket They never interacted, but Mug mildly dislikes her for no apparent reason. Bubble Blower Mug never liked nor disliked Bubble Blower but they only interact when the challenge starts, particularly when something has gone wrong. Bubble Blower usually doesn't say anything but shows irritation to Mug's bossiness. Mug, kept bossing everyone around, except Bubble Blower for no reason (possibly because Bubble Blower is usually silent). Because of Mug's bossiness, everyone doesn't seem to like her, but Bubble Blower seemed to find Mug as normal as how she thinks about everyone else. Apple They never interacted, except when being chosen by Apple and when Mug used to mess up, making Apple quite mad and blames her. Cake Cake is a scaredy cat and Mug thinks that Cake is untrustworthy. Unknown Host Mug doesn't know who the host is, since he never shows up making her ignore him most of the time. She never listens to his instructions and tend to be one of his least favorite contestants currently competing. Mug could be quite… stubborn and bossy making the host, hate her and she angers him enough to make her part of his 'Hate-List' but she could also get petrified of the host's words. Trivia * Mug is best friends with Cup, which are both used for drinking * Mug is a mixture of Match and Pencil, but nicer. * Mug will probably appear in future fanmade object shows * Mug hates disgusting things and is proven to be a Neat-Freak just like Soap from I.I * This OC could be used in ANY object shows if they want, it's not a big deal that you put my OC as a contestant on your show. * Mug hates cockroaches. Gallery Supercoolmuggy.png|Mug SpamALERT.png|Body Asset Muggy.png Muggy pose.png Muggy pose original.png Muggy pose no mouth.png Muggy pose 2.png Muggy pose 1.png Muggy fanpose.png Muggy crazy pose.png Mug (Body) (New).png Mug (Body).png Mug Front.png Mug Bodie.png Mug Back.png Mug Body.png Mug.png Muggy 2.png Commission coffee mug asset by carol2015-d81tiar.png ObjectFireMug.png Mug Object Fire.png Glass mug.png Official Mug Pose.png Supercoolmuggy.png Muggy-0.png MuggyStanding.png Muggy (4).png Muggy (3).png RedMug Pose.png Muggy (2).jpg Muggy.jpg Muggy (2).png Muggy idol toati.png Muggy toati.png Muggy idol.png 2019-11-10 09.45.58.jpg|Mug in Object Planet 2. Mug_Pose.png Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Nice Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Armless Category:Female Category:Nonexistent Living